Bleach Fanfiction
by KamenRiderNexus
Summary: Chaos and mayhem happens when the Bleach characters discover fanfiction.
1. Chapter I: Discovery

**BLEACH FANFICTION**

**Summary:** Chaos and mayhem happens when the Bleach characters discover fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach if I did I'd be filthy rich!

* * *

_**Chapter I: Discovery**_

Ichigo was taking a nap on his bed. There were no hollows or any danger, and all of his homework was finished. It was finally time for him to relax…or that's what he thought. "Hey Ichigo!" it was coming from one of his friends, Rukia Kuchiki, the same one who has been living in his closet at the Kurosaki Household/Clinic.

Ichigo woke up from his nap and turned to Rukia. She was at his desk staring at his computer. Rukia then asked, "What's this box?" He stood up and walked up to her. He sighed and answered her question, "That "box" you're referring to is called a computer." She stared at the machine with amazement. She heard about computers but she had never seen one before. Rukia asked him again, "What do you do with this _computer_?"

Ichigo explained and taught her some things about it. Amazingly, it took two minutes to explain this to Rukia. After that Rukia, started surfing through the internet. There was something that caught her eye. It was a website called on there. She opened the webpage and began browsing through with curiosity.

She learns that fanfiction are stories created by amateur authors that write stories for fun. The lady started clicking on the _anime_ section. Not knowing where to start from, she began clicking on the word _Bleach_. That is when it gets confusing. There were stories with her, Ichigo, and everyone else!

Rukia turned to Ichigo and yelled, "Ichigo, you got to see this!" He returned to the desk and questioned her, "What now?"

"You know about fanfiction?"

"Yeah…"

"There are stories about us."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, "What?!" He then turned his attention at the computer screen. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing…there are actual stories about them! Rukia thought of a suggestion, "We should try one of these stories." He couldn't agree with her more. They started with this story:

* * *

**New Plans** by **FireFull12**

_Ichigo has been training for a long time now, getting ready for trouble that he somehow knew was coming. Trying to become stronger and protect the ones that he loved. Training is now becoming more difficult as everything went farther on, not only that but what will become of the whole plot line with Ichigo being stronger? Just what would full control mean? Read&Review please._

_Rated: T - English - Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,045 - Follows: 1 - Published: 9-12-12 - Ichigo K._

Ichigo was interested. This story is about him being stronger? He couldn't wait to read this. Rukia clicked on it with the mouse and began reading the story.

_Warnings__: violence and lots of fighting so its rated T and subject to maybe change in the future to M_

_Summary__: Ichigo has been in training for a long while now, since coming back from saving Rukia. Now he has many idea's and its time to grow stronger and protect the people he loves._

_Author's Note__: Alright yet another attempt at a Bleach story. My last attempt wasn't a good one in my opinion now looking back on it. I decided that I would write another fic, similar in some ways to the one I had been planning before. The relationship in the story is still undecided but it will show soon I think. Might be slash I don't know yet._

* * *

"Slash? What the heck is "slash"?" he asked Rukia. With no knowledge about it she replied back with her answer, "Don't know. Let's read and find out."

* * *

_Chapter One: Idea's that Change Everything_

_An orange haired teen was standing amidst the rubble that had congregated around him during the sparring he had been doing with the other, his newest teacher Urahara, whom he referred to as Hat-and-Clogs. The man was stronger than you would assume from his appearance, either that or the teen was a lot weaker than he thought. Possibly a combination of both perhaps?_

* * *

"What? I'm not weak," he yelled at the paragraph. Rukia turned to Ichigo and shushed him. They turned their attention back to the story.

* * *

_He thought back to the original idea he had that had gotten him into the situation that he was in now. The smart idea that was to ask of more teaching from Urahara because he had the thought that maybe, just maybe there was a problem right now out there at the moment getting stronger that would possibly hurt his family and friends. He couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. After all he was a protector even his name itself showed that with its meaning, Ichigo._

* * *

Ichigo smiled at this, "Alright! Someone understands what my name actually means." "It's just a story Ichigo. Probably a coincidence," Rukia replied back. Ichigo was annoyed by her remark and continued reading.

* * *

_Now all he could do was come out of those thoughts and focus on the here and now. Scowling increasing as he moved forward, Zangetsu angled downward as he ran through the clearing that they were sparring in. His clothing flowing slightly behind him, the material that made every soul reapers uniform a soft and light fabric that was surprisingly tough against damage. The black material continued to distort with his movements before he reached the other and aimed a strike to the others midsection, the right of it being open at the time._

_This was seemingly a trap however, Ichigo saw the other man's sword blurred slightly as it made a lightning fast movement to protect his own side, the males fist moving out to jab at the the carrot tops torso as well. Each movement the one made was complimented by the other blocking it in some fashion. They would seem to be an equal match except for many handy caps on the teacher's part. These handicaps being weighted on himself, to slow his flash steps. Not even using the release on his sword. And finally the rule of no Kido in the battle._

_Together they had been training for some time. After all Ichigo had this feeling he needed to grow stronger a while ago, weeks maybe. Honestly there was a lot of progress shown in his skill with what he had been learning from the other. The training first started however, almost immediately after Rukia was saved by the protector. Rather secretive as it was that this entire thing came to be, soon enough though he gained more teachers than just the mysterious blonde with a bucket hat._

* * *

"Is Urahara really that powerful?" she asked. Ichigo gave her a straight answer, "He used to be a former Capitan of the 12th Division." Rukia asked him again, "How did you know that?" "Yoruichi," he answered again.

Rukia's eyes widened, she expected that Kisuke to tell Ichigo about himself but Yoruichi? She made a mental not to ask again about when and how he got the answer, but they continued back to the story.

* * *

_Ichigo had been working on more of the basics under the older mans tutoring this time around, having already learned the most advanced of what you can do as a soul reaper, bankai. So he worked on movements and making himself more efficient with every move. Also with controlling his spiritual pressure, with was a problem for him, having so much of it. For this lesson and the Kido basics he had been taking lessons in he went to learn from Tessia, a former kido corps captain before he was exiled. This meaning he was the one to go to for learning anything about spiritual energy, being even better with it than Urahara was._

_Even more of his building block training was improving his flash steps to be faster and more efficient and not missing his target, something he found he did sometimes. Also he thought that maybe learning more moves and a style for fighting, and for these two things he went to the one and only flash goddess. After all if you could, why not learn from the best there was around?_

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia laughed at this. "Hat n' Clogs the best? Yeah right," the substitute shinigami said. As the laughter died, they returned to the story.

* * *

_Soon enough he was finishing his practical for swordsmanship, Urahara soundly defeating him in the end of the course. Not that Ichigo minded this much after all he was here to improve not prove himself. That would come later on._

_Panting heavily and leaning on his clever of a sword he stared at the barely ruffed teacher with an indignant huff. Soon enough he would get the other to have to try to beat him, he knew this for a fact. But even though it didn't bother him that the other was better than him, knowing that this was simply a sad fact, he also got just a bit frustrated when he saw just how large the gap between them was. His resolve never faltered though, he would become stronger and he would protect everyone he set out to._

* * *

"The author seems to like you Ichigo," she said. Ichigo couldn't help but be impressed and proud but a little creped out this. Is this author some sort of stalker or something? He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the computer.

* * *

_Changing was something Ichigo knew he would be going through soon, he had his own plans now that involved both his personal life, and his "Job" as a substitute soul reaper. Just when he would go through with his plans depended one when he thought would be the best time to change more about him and his life than he ever saw happening. Planning in his head first off was rather rough and still needed some more thought. Once again the teen was knocked out of his thoughts and looked up to his teacher as he heard him speak, his eyes as always glittering with just a hint of madness that he knew accompanied the scientists that he knew, "Today I had one more thing planned for you before you left. You see I know that you are working on sealing your sword back up and bring it out of your released state. I thought that while you were trying to regress there he could progress as far as your mastery of bankai went."_

_"Mastery of bankia? I thought that once you had it you had it?" Ichigo questioned, feeling rather stupid for doing so._

_Urahara nods at the question before replying back to his student quickly and precisely, "Ah but then more than one move and such is possible with bankai. Captains sometimes spend years at a time trying to learn everything that comes with this new sword form."_

* * *

They had the same thought about this, 'Mastery of Bankai.' If Ichigo could talk to Zangetsu about this, it would be a great advantage for himself against his enemies. He made a future reference to perform this later on.

Rukia's thoughts about this would be good but there was a problem. She hasn't made conversation with her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki since the death of Kaien Shiba. The memory of that still hurt her inside even though the Shiba clan forgave them.

* * *

_"Okay then I guess that means I will have to talk to Zangetsu again" The orange haired soul reaper said thoughtfully and rather excitingly. After all it had been far too long since he talked to his partner and he didn't want the other to feel that he was taking him for granted again. Also this fit into his plans because he needed to talk to his sword spirt about the being inside of him, for a couple of reasons. One because it took over him, even if at the times it was to save him. Two, being that he thought his teachers and such knew what is going on more than he did and it was his own body he had the right to know._

_Turning to face the other more fully, as he stopped leaning on his sword and attached it to his back again with a small flourish. His own brown eyes meeting the others head own as he spoke out confidently and full of resolve, "When do we start?"_

* * *

Rukia has always been wondering what the inside of his mind is like. Is this the true opportunity to find out what's inside his mind? She kept on reading to find the chance.

* * *

_Urahara observed the young Kurisaki, almost astounded again, like always, by the amount of resolve that shone in his eyes. He brings his fan out and opened it across his face, hiding his expression as he smiled at the other. Not wanting to start this yet but maybe the next day they would start. Soon enough they would need to work out some sort of time frame on just what they would do and who was teaching him when. Also he needed to start to get the other to meeting Sanji and that group._

_Out loud he showed no signs of the thoughtful period that he just went through, "Maybe tomorrow Kurisuki for know go home and get some rest and be ready for a work out tomorrow starting with Tessia and working your way up." His cheerful voice ringing out._

* * *

"The author misspelled my last name," Ichigo said. "It's not just that but the grammar is incorrect as well," Rukia added.

* * *

_Personally and maybe it was just his teenaged mind thinking here but usually you weren't so cheerful when someone is going to go through the torture of training with the flash goddess. That woman was a taskmaster and between Urahara and Tessia there she was. Not to say that he hadn't gotten five times faster than he had been before he started, it was just exhausting work._

_Soon enough he said goodbye to his teacher and started to make his way to his home. Slowly and limping softly as he continued to move as his injured pace. It would take time to get home at this speed, making being there on time impossible. This meant that he had the possibility of only becoming more greatly injured by his father when he attacked son for being late, as he always did. Sometimes he wished that injures didn't transfer back into his real body when he jumped back in after training. At other times he was glad that they did because that meant that his living body would grow the same pace as the spiritual one. Both looking almost exactly the same in both looks and strength._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia couldn't help but agree. Isshin can be really obnoxious almost every time, the only time he's ever serious is when he's on the job. They were surprised that the author knows about Ichigo's father. This was starting to once again getting creepy.

* * *

_Half an hour later he found his way back to the house with a smile as he walked in, already knowing what was going to happen and although he was exasperated at his father for his childish actions he knew for a fact that the man loved them and he did what he did as a sign of that._

_As expected he was treated with a flying kick the moment that he walked through the door. The orange haired teen lifted his injured leg to kick his face in as the other came at him, the force of the movement causing the man to hit the bottom of his shoe, knocking him out momentarily. Like always he walked further into the house and looked at his sisters as Karin said in a monotonous voice that was customary of her, "Your late brother"_

* * *

"Once again grammar control," Rukia reminded Ichigo. He turned his attention to her and said, "I know, I know. You already said that." Rukia gave him a glare and smacked his head with his school note book.

**SMACK!**

Ichigo gave Rukia an annoyed look. There was nothing to say as they turned their attention back at the story.

* * *

_Ichigo on the other hand looked right back at him with a flat, emotionless look in his eyes at that moment and in a monotone that Karin was known for in this family he answered no, his tone unchanging through the syllables._

_Soon enough by some miracle the whole of the family settled down and all started to eat in relative peace, sharing small parts of their day with each other. Making small talk. Smiling Ichigo watched his family, playing with his fork idle as he did so the smile softening into a loving one as they continued to talk to each other. Stabbing his fork into a small piece of already cut meat he chewed on it as he thought about what was to come._

_Before he knew it dinner was over and he was on his way to his room, and to bed. He had a long day tomorrow and its best to get enough sleep if he wanted to face it to the best of his ability._

_Ending Chater One: Idea's that Change Everything_

_Review Response:_

* * *

'Ending Chapter One?' they asked themselves. "I wonder what's going to happen next," she asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Who knows. Only the author can tell what's going to happen next."

**Beep beep beep…**

Ichigo heard the sound coming from Rukia. He turned his attention to her, "What're you doing?" "Calling everyone about this," she answered with no hesitation. His eyes widened at this. She doesn't realize the chaos and mayhem that she'll be creating.

_**End of Chapter I**_

**Don't forget to Read & Review**


	2. Chapter II: Chappy RukiaWTF?

_**Chapter II: Chappy Rukia…WTF!?**_

"What the heck is wrong with you midget," he asked/screamed at Rukia. She once again hit Ichigo on the head with the notebook again.

**SMACK!**

Rukia asked Ichigo with a serious tone, "Don't you realize what this means?" "Yeah…the fact that there are those who want to make our lives as some sort of fantasy," he answered, "but did you have to try and call everyone that we know?" There was no point into trying arguing here, what's done is done.

Ichigo couldn't help but he sighed and said, "Look, let's just read the next story." They turned their attention back at the screen. They chose another random story that baffled them.

* * *

**The Adventures of Chappy Rukia! »**by **hunterofcomedy** _reviews_

_AU - In the darkest of nights, she appears! Clad in a violet bunny girl suit and armed with a pure white sword and magical ice powers, she fights the evil doers of the streets of Karakura Town! She is the one, the only, Chappy Rukia! Join her as she battles her arch-nemesis, Mystic Ichigo! -IchiRuki_

_Rated: M - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 6 - Words: 20,863 - Reviews: 77 - Favs: 32 - Follows: 41 - Updated: 9-13-12 - Published: 8-8-12 - Rukia K. & Ichigo K._

* * *

Rukia squealed like a little girl with joy, this story was Rukia being a heroic version of Chappy the Rabbit. Ichigo covered his ears from the noise because he was too close to the computer. There was something that confused them. It was the letter that said _IchiRuki_ on the summary that was a mystery.

"Let's just skip this story and go to the next one," he suggested. It was too late for that, Rukia clicked on the title and the first chapter appeared on the screen much to irritate him. This was going to be a long story…

* * *

_The Adventure of Chappy Rukia!_

_Disclaimer: I can honestly proclaim that Tite Kubo owns Bleach and will continue to do so for eternity!_

_Summary: AU - In the darkest of nights, she appears! Clad in a violet bunny girl suit and armed with a pure white sword and magical ice powers, she fights the evil doers of the streets of Karakura Town! She is the one, the only, Chappy Rukia! Join her as she battles her arch-nemesis, Mystic Ichigo! -IchiRuki_

* * *

"Tite Kubo," they asked each other at the same time. Rukia then asked him, "Is Tite Kubo the one who created "Bleach"?" "Must be," Ichigo didn't care about it. She ignored him and returned to the story.

* * *

_Prologue:_

_The Karakura Legend:_

_All of Karakura Town knew of their scantily clad protector. They all were aware of her miraculous exploits and selfless acts. Most of all, they were aware of how embarrassing it was to be saved by a short girl with magical powers over ice who dressed like a nightclub dancer. _

* * *

Ichigo laughed at the last sentence, "The author is right on the target midget." Rukia gave him a glare that would make men scream in freight but he ignored it.

* * *

_They weren't proud of it but they weren't going to stop it either. I mean, come on! Would you? For one thing, she has magical ice powers that can freeze you solid. Secondly, she did a very good job protecting the city from lowlifes and super villains. Third and most importantly, she's a cute chick in a bunny girl outfit…what's not to like, seriously._

_No one knew exactly who this sexily clad young woman was but her work was evident all over town. Each time a heist happened, you found a group of ski mask wearing thieves frozen in place. Occasionally, you would see her jumping away from the scene in her purple bunny suit. And with each case, her insignia was there…_

* * *

Rukia smiled with pride. The author said that she was cute. A small shade of pink rose on her cheeks. This person must be an admirer of sorts.

She suddenly heard laughter. Rukia turned her head to Ichigo, "What's so funny? Are you jealous that someone admires my beautiful looks?" "Hardly, look at the next thing down there," he answered and still laughing at the same time. She then turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

_A poorly drawn picture of a bunny's face with the words… _

"_Chappy, Defender of Justice was here!"_

_No, we're not kidding! _

* * *

"The author's dead on about you sucked on art," Ichigo commented on the author. Rukia bonked his head with her fist.

**POW!**

The result was having a goose egg on the top of his head. "Let's just get back to the story," Rukia told him with irritation.

* * *

_Though the drawing confused the hell out of anyone who saw it, they also knew it was a sign from their vigilant protector. But just who is this mysterious, scantily clad young superhero? And why does she defend a little city that people otherwise don't ever talk about? We don't know and we don't really concern ourselves with it. As long as she continues to run around in skin tight outfits and freeze bad guys, we really don't care. _

_We're easy to please…_

* * *

Rukia was still getting p)((*d off of what **hunterofcomedy** typed on the prologue. Ichigo was still laughing but it took a moment to finally calm down. Rukia asked him with annoyance, "Are you done?" "Yeah," he replied back. Once again they turned their attention back into the story.

* * *

_To Be Continued…?_

_Hey there everyone. I am posting this to assure you all that I am, indeed, still here. I wrote this while imagining some of the most cliché and off-the-wall dialogue between Ichigo and Rukia and I figured I'd see what you all think._

_I assume that when people read this, they think… "This story better be funny…" And I hope that it is! Either way, should I attempt to write more or should it be left as is?_

_Let me know and keep on smiling you beautiful readers!_

* * *

This chapter was short but it was just a prologue. Rukia asked why did the author typed down the prologue like this, did she do something wrong to him/her? Ichigo reminded her that it was just the prologue and there were more chapters of the story.

Rukia suddenly remembered something. "Remember back in the summary," She asked him, "You're in this story as well." Ichigo's face suddenly paled at her reminder. He didn't want to know what happens to him in this story but it was too late. She already clicked on the mouse.

* * *

_The Adventure of Chappy Rukia!_

_Disclaimer: I can honestly proclaim that Tite Kubo owns Bleach and will continue to do so for eternity!_

_**Author Note: Many of you have pointed out that this is not the only story with a bunny suit Rukia calling herself Chappy. This is true. Kitsune23star's wonderful doujin has a very similar idea. **_

_**Honestly, I came up with the idea of Rukia being a superhero long before I saw that doujin but I do admit that I was inspired by the bunny suit idea when I read it. I give full credit to Kitsune23star's doujin for being an inspiration and I am not trying to copy it in the least. **_

_**I suggest you check it out because it is very well done and quite entertaining.**_

* * *

The both of them already know about it and they didn't need to be told twice about it. Does the author really need to tell everyone about this? 'It must be some sort of reminder,' they said to themselves.

* * *

_Chappy Begins_

_Karakura Town…_

_Despite the name, this humble area was nothing less than a city. A city filled with people, good and honest, simply trying to live their lives. However, with the good…comes the evil as well. The pleasant streets of the peaceful city become hellish pathways when night falls upon the great city. Only evil exists in the foul darkness of the night in this town._

_Evil in its purest form…_

* * *

"Tch," Ichigo said, "That's a cheesy theme from some superhero comics/manga." Rukia wondered what a superhero is, she'll probably find out in this chapter. Once again she returned back to the screen.

* * *

_-The Chappy Hole-_

_For generations the Kuchiki Family had a secret lingering under their historic mansion. A large underground area that was previously home to nothing but dirt and dust had been transformed by one dedicated young woman with a penchant for justice and order. Inside this miraculous place, a large amount of rabbits roamed about, oblivious to the work their master carried out while wearing a guise similar in appearance to them._

_What? You didn't expect there to be bunnies in the Chappy Hole…That shall not be rephrased…_

* * *

Ichigo then said with annoyance, "Sounds a lot like the Bat Cave." "What's the Bat Cave," Rukia asked him.

"It's the lair of an American superhero; Batman."

"Who's Batman?"

"Batman is-can't we just get back to the story? I'll explain later."

She sighed that she might not get the answer but she's not going to forget about the topic on Batman.

* * *

_On this night however, the secret base was eerily silent. A beautiful woman with elegant ivory hair and dressed in a beautiful white kimono stood at the secret entrance that led back to the mansion above. Her mistress was late…far too late._

* * *

It sounded a lot like Bruce Wane a.k.a. Batman, he obviously figured. He'll have no choice but to tell her about it later on.

* * *

_Just then, from behind the large gate that served as a last line of defense for the Hole, a young girl with raven hair appeared, pushing the door aside and stumbling inward. The elegant woman in white rushed to her Lady's side, shouting, "Lady Rukia! Are you alright?!" The raven haired girl slipped and fell forward but was spared from hitting the hard earth, being caught in the arms of her loyal maid. "Shirayuki…" the injured girl squeezed out as she was lifted by her maid, trying desperately to stay conscious._

_"Don't speak, My Lady. I will fetch a doctor—"._

_"No!" Rukia protested a pair of bunny ears falling from her head as her retainer carried her. "We can't get anyone else involved…not now." The loyal Shirayuki looked to her mistress with confusion and worry. The injured young girl returned the gaze in kind and finished with…_

_"It seems our work has not gone unnoticed…"_

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened, 'How does he/she know about Sode no Shirayuki?' Ichigo was confused about this and asked her, "Who is this Shirayuki person?" "Her name is Sode no Shirayuki. She's my zanpakuto," She answered. His eyes widened, not only does this person know about them and their friends but her zanpakuto as well. Could this mean that he/she knows about Zangetsu? This was getting way too freaky.

* * *

_A few hours ago…_

_-Karakura Town Shipping Yard-_

_A new shipment had just arrived, a foul temptation that few could resist in such a decaying environment._

_Drugs…_

_From Cocaine to Meth to Mouthwash, all forms of illegal substances were being transported to numerous vans lined up along the road. The setup was perfect. Smuggle the goods through a simple and harmless façade that could always lead to violence among children…stuffed animals._

_Seriously, have you seen kids fight over those things…? Scary…_

_Nevertheless, it was a flawless cover…or so the Jaegerjaquez Crime family had thought! Watching from high above, standing firmly on the top of a large crane, was this city's vigilant and scantily clad protector…Chappy!_

* * *

"Man this guy even knows about Grimmjow," Ichigo said with amazement that he/she knows about their enemies as well.

* * *

_By day a simple college student by the name of Rukia Kuchiki, but at night a fierce protector of the innocent and the weak. Clad in her violet colored, skin tight bunny suit, complete with floppy rabbit ears that served multiple purposes. Listening devices, binoculars, recording microphones and more were stuffed into those floppy and cuddly ears…_

_Her should length raven hair hung about her face, a stray band hovering between her deep amethyst eyes, shining brightly with eagerness at stopping such villainy before her. The scantily clad superhero – from here on referred to as Chappy Rukia for simplicity – had an eternal ace up her sleeve as she reached hand out and smiled._

_"Dance…" She whispered and instantly, a pure white blade of solid ice formed in her hand. This mysterious young woman had the power to create and control ice at will, a trait shared by all in her bloodline. Chappy Rukia, however, was the very last of her family and knew full well that her powers over ice would die with her…unless she managed to get married but that's a whole other bag of cats…_

_Either way, with her icy blade in hand she glared down at the drug traders and shouted, "Hey! Stop right there!" Ironically, that's exactly what they did. All of the movers suddenly stopped and looked up in fear as they saw the silhouette of the feared girl in the skanky outfit. One of them pointed up and he began to tremble at the sight._

_The thug opened his mouth to shout and Chappy Rukia waited his words, knowing that all of this town feared and respect the great and powerful…_

_"It's the bunny girl!"_

* * *

Once again Ichigo was laughing like crazy as he wrapped his arms around his gut and lying down the ground. She was really getting steamed about this. Rukia took deep breaths trying to calm down. It took a couple minutes but they finally calmed down and resumed to reading the story much to her torture.

* * *

…

…

_"What?!" The violet bunny girl shouted from atop her lookout point. "You assholes! I have a name! It's Chappy, Defender of Justice and I'm here to—"._

_"HEY!"_

_A new voice shouted from a small window in the apartment building across the street. "Whaddya doin' shoutin' at two inna mornin'?!" the aggravated citizen screamed for being disturbed by the commotion, his big city accent flaring. "Whaddya doin' up there?! And why are ya dressed like a hooker?!"_

_Chappy Rukia gritted her teeth, anger seeping through. Her ears stood straight up in agitation and she furiously shouted back at her offender, "Sir! I'll have you know that I am Chappy, Defender of Justice and I am trying to perform a drug bust tonight! And your insensitive yelling is not helping!"_

…

…

_"That doesn't explain why ya dressed like a hooker!"_

_You know…he has a point…_

* * *

Once again, he fell down to the ground laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard, he could barely even breathe. She was really…really, getting p";-8#d off! She will make this author pay dearly with the wrath of Sode no Shirayuki!

* * *

_Meanwhile, nearly falling over in utter shock, Chappy Rukia decided to instead focus her attention on the smugglers, who were already speeding up their operation. The bunny suited girl grinned as she prepared to descend upon her foes._

_Some of the thieves were furiously throwing boxes of their products into the trucks while other's loaded their firearms to 'take care of the bunny girl'. Narrowing her eyes at them, Chappy Rukia suddenly jumped off the crane and soared down toward the ground. As she did, the bunny girl shot her blade out in front of her and a wave of ice erupted from the blade, creating an ice slide for her to safely ride down…_

_Yeah, it's a bit comic bookish…but it works!_

_The ice slide twisted and turned and eventually came to a halt in front of the first truck loaded with goods. The gun toting thieves sprang into action and rushed toward our bunny suited hero, intending to end her interference in their delivery. Jumping down from the ice path, Chappy Rukia angled her frozen blade at the first truck and smiled as she said, "Tsuginomai – Hakuren!"_

_Another blast of solid ice erupted from her blade and engulfed not only the trucks but her would-be attackers. In moment, the shipment was completely halted, frozen in place by the stinging cold of the ice that encased them. Chappy Rukia allowed a proud look to grace her lips as she let her sword disappear, confident her job was done._

_Slowly approaching the shipment, she grabbed a fluffy rabbit doll and saw the side ripped open. A small bag of white powder stuck out the side of the injured toy and Chappy Rukia angrily pulled the contents out and threw it on the ground in disgust. "How dare they…" She gritted her teeth in anger as she continued, "How dare they use such cute little rabbits as their cover for transport?! They are nothing but pure evil!"_

_Chappy Rukia hugged the tender rabbit doll and whispered in a girly voice, "How could anyone hurt such a cutzie wootzie little thing like you?" She was so absorbed in her tirade that the bunny clad superhero didn't notice the presence that stood behind her._

* * *

Rukia shed a couple of tears that someone had the cruelty of hurt a poor chappy doll. Ichigo was getting annoyed about this, 'It's just a toy for crying out loud!' She saw that look on his face. Glaring and pointing her finger at him, "I know what you're thinking. Chappy is not a toy…" Ichigo arched an eyebrow as she continued, "…it's the greatest animal of all!"

He took a couple steps back as she began ranting all about Chappy, how awesome and cute it is. He sighed and said, "Whatever. Can we just get back to the story already?" She stopped her ranting because he was right as they turned their attentions back to the screen.

* * *

_"Did I really just hear you call that ugly thing cutzie wootzie?" a distorted voice mockingly asked._

_Chappy Rukia jumped in shock and whirled around to face her new foe, icy sword rematerializing in her hand. She pointed it at her offender and an odd silhouette came into view. A tall figure loomed only a few feet away from her, dressed in a long black coat with a hood over its head, hiding the offender's hair from view. Adding to that was the pale white mask that hid the figures face. The mask itself was frightening; it looked like an elongated skull, complete with a set of teeth carved into the lower section, with long red streaks completely its horrifying visage. Most frightening of all was the pair of pale yellow eyes behind the slits in the mask's eye openings._

_The scantily clad heroine took a defensive stance, prepared for this strange person's attack…but it never came. The figure only stared at her and said, "Who would have thought that the great Defender of Justice was a little girl in a slutty costume?" Again his voice was distorted, eerily fluctuating and unreadable. However, it was clear that his offender was a man; no woman could be that tall._

_Well…that's kind of sexist but if you know any six foot tall women with eerily deep voices…let us know…_

_Chappy Rukia began to become enraged by his mocking tone and harsh words; it reminded her of all the disrespect she got just for her choice of armor. Sure, it was kind of kinky looking but it covered her vitals with very strong plates that could withstand even gunfire. The only reason she left her arms exposed was to increase maneuverability and the bunny ears were used for reconnaissance with all their gadgets…plus she thought the ears were cute…_

* * *

Rukia smirked and put her sights on the substitute, "Looks like you're up." He knew this was going to happen but he thought it would be in another chapter. He was going to hear a lot of smart aleck remarks from her.

* * *

_Pushing aside his rude comment, she pointed her sword at him and shouted, "I don't recognize you. You must be a new villain come to disrupt the peace in our fair city!" She struck a heroic pose and held her blade with both hands, icy mist radiating off the edge. If she showed that his comment upset her it would not only be un-heroic, it would be embarrassing._

_Chappy Rukia had dealt with a number of wannabe supervillains in her time. Most weren't actually supervillains, just mob leaders with big guns or pyromaniacs with flamethrowers attached to their arms. That suited her just fine; she didn't want a real nemesis anyway. Someone that kept coming back after each battle just to repeat the same thing over and over again was kind of dull in her mind._

_However, something about this guy was very different…and not just his horrifying fashion sense. He was perfectly calm and collected, despite witnessing her prowess. Most people, good and evil, ran in terrified fear of her, but this man merely continued to stare at her._

_Suddenly, the masked man spoke. "I've come to deliver an ultimatum to you." His voice showed no fear, no anger, only the confidence that came with a strong minded individual. "You have one week to—"._

_"Uh, excuse me!"_

_The masked man and Chappy Rukia looked up to see the aggravated apartment guy sticking his head out the window again. "I'm sorry to interrupt such a passionate exchange but…I'm tired…I gotta work in the mornin'…could ya take your dramatic scene elsewhere?" The man sounded less aggravated now and more exhausted… and kind of frightened too. Had he been watching the entire time?_

_Turning back to each other, the bunny girl said, "He did ask nicely…" The masked man gave a deep sigh but pointed up to the top of the crane she had previously been standing on. "I'll meet you up there," he quickly said before disappearing from sight and reappearing atop the crane in seconds. This action left the heroine stunned, how did he cover such a long distance so quickly?_

* * *

'Asked nicely,' they said to each other simultaneously. "That was anticlimactic," she said. Ichigo then reminded her once again, "It's a humor type of story, what did you expect?"

* * *

_It was obvious that this foe was no ordinary man. However, Chappy Rukia was no ordinary woman either! Her powers were not just over ice, but she could hop great distances because of her connection to the adorable creatures she embodied with her suit._

…

…

_Just go with it…_

* * *

Ichigo was smiling but Rukia put a stop to that. She pulled the collar of his shirt and warned him, "Don't even think about it." He knew she was going to say that so he decided to laugh after the story.

* * *

_A grin settled on the superheroine's face as she jumped nearly thirty feet into the air with ease. Kicking off the side of the crane's towering studs, she easily covered the remaining distance to the top of the crane and landed near her perspective enemy, blade still drawn. The masked man stood still the entire time, only moving slightly to watch her ascent._

_"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she could have sworn she saw his eyes glare toward the now silent and dark apartment. "I am here to deliver and ultimatum. You have one week to discontinue your fight against crime. My employer is being generous enough to allow you time to desist instead of the alternative."_

_Chappy Rukia narrowed her eyes at her new foe and boldly replied, "And that would be?"_

_Before she could even notice, a long black blade appeared behind her and nestled itself against her throat. Her eyes widened as she realized her opponent was no long in front of her but poised to kill behind her back. His speed was incredible, unlike anything she had ever experience before._

_"I could easily end your life without a second thought, Little Rabbit." The masked man's tone was menacing but also…playful at the same time. He was obviously toying with her. "My employer hired my services as incentive for you to back down." Chappy Rukia could have sworn she heard him lick his lips behind his mask. "Besides, I'd hate to spill the blood of such a beautiful young girl like yourself. It's not in my nature…honestly."_

_The masked man thought he had the upper hand, but he failed to notice the smirk on his target's face. "Sorry," the superheroine replied defiantly, "But I'm not into dark and brooding type…" A blast of ice shot out behind her, knocking the masked man back and leaving a slight cut on Chappy Rukia's neck. She whirled around to see her attacker frozen in a block of solid ice and she grinned as she approached him._

_"I prefer my men to be less forceful and more…attractive," she said as she flipped off the frozen figure._

_Ouch…for being an ice queen, she sure can burn…_

* * *

'Finally some action between the heroine and the villain,' he said to himself.

* * *

_Suddenly, a loud noise broke the heroine's victory celebration. The ice that held her foe began to crack and Chappy Rukia watched in horror as the masked man burst forth from the icy prison, no worse for the ware. The masked man cackled for a moment before gripping his blade tightly and rushing her. The bunny suited girl raised her guard and blocked just in time to thwart his attack._

_As their blade locked, the masked figure chuckled and said, "That's really too bad…" He pressed the attack and forced her back, using his black sword to knock her off balance. He suddenly disappeared and Chappy Rukia felt his presence behind her but it was too late. His foot kicked her legs from under her and he knocked her icy sword from her grip before leaping onto her, pressing her into the cold metal of the crane. "Your exactly my type…Little Rabbit…"_

_Chappy Rukia did __not__ enjoy being in such a suggestive position…then again if she wasn't dressed like a stripper it probably would have taken off some of the tension…maybe…_

_Either way, she'd had enough. She smirked up at him and replied, "I suppose you think you have me trapped?"_

_"Considering those are __your __breasts pressing up against my chest…Yeah." The masked man said with entirely too much glee in his voice. Chappy Rukia gave a sharp gasp before blushing in embarrassment and glaring fiercely at her sexually offending offender. She could feel the masked figure smirking behind his mask and all at once the air around her began to freeze._

_"Never underestimate…" She whispered as ice began to encase the area around her, "The power of the Defender of Justice!" The masked man's eyes widened and he instantly disappeared before the entire surrounding area was frozen over with icy rage. Snow fell about the superheroine's face as she lifted herself up and glanced around for her opponent._

_Chappy Rukia was breathing heavily, trying to regain her composure. Using so much of her power in one evening was beginning to take a toll on her, even she had her limits. From far behind her, she heard a shout, "It seems I didn't take you as seriously as I should have." The distorted voice of the masked man mocked her and she turned to face him once again, but then her body finally reached its limit._

_She fell forward and collapsed to her knees, barely able to sit upright. This didn't bode well…for several reasons. Her power was all but spent and there was nothing to stop her attacker from finishing his task. However, the masked figured noticed her fatigue and instead continued with, "But since I enjoyed myself so much tonight that I think we should postpone this little adventure until later. Besides…" he help up a familiar piece of violet material and dangled it in front of him, "I got myself a souvenir from our first date!"_

_Chappy Rukia's eyes widened as she recognized exactly what he was holding. Glancing down, she noted that her left breast was completely exposed to the night air and she let out an ear piercing girly scream as she frantically covered her breast. The masked figure merely laughed as the superheroine glared dagger up at him. "Perverted asshole! Give that back!" she shouted, expecting him to comply._

_The masked figured chuckled and placed the soft material inside his coat before replying, "No…it's a trophy. Next time, I'll tear off the rest of your suit…" His seductive voice sent chills down the injured heroine's spine._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were getting annoyed by this. "The author's most likely a man," he suggested with a hypothesis of the author. She agreed on that theory. The author of the story is most likely a horny teenager or an old man.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another dimension…thousands of fanboys were screaming…"Yay"_

_Forcing his obscure sexual reference aside, the icy wielding heroine screamed at him, "As if I'd let you get even ten feet from my body!"_

_The masked man tilted his head to the side and shrugged, replying, "Weren't we pressed up against each other a few minutes ago?"_

_Chappy Rukia saw red as she found the energy to stand, while covering her breast, and retort, "I mean for next time you…you…masked fetish man!" The masked fetish man reared back at being address such but quickly regained his posture and cleared his throat loudly to get her attention._

_"I'll have you know that my professional name is…The Mystic!"_

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. The Mystic!? Ichigo's villain identity is "The Mystic"! This time it was Ichigo's turn getting p*5#=d off. When the laughter died down she saw him glaring at her. She smirked and ignored it.

_Chappy Rukia raised an eyebrow at him and shouted back, "What's up with that stupid name?! Is it because of your freaky mask fetish?!"_

_Taken aback again, The Mystic angrily retorted, "No, it is not because of my freaky mask fetish!_

_"Then you admit to having a freaking mask fetish!"_

_"No! I do not have a freaky mask fetish! And by the way, calling yourself 'Chappy' is even more stupid than my alias! At least mine isn't named after a cartoon rabbit from a sixties kid's show!"_

_"How dare you insult the great and wonderful Chappy, you freaky mask fetish man!"_

_"For the last time, my name is The Mystic! Not freaky fetish man you pint sized rabbit wannabe!"_

_They each took a moment to breath from their tirade, the flurry of insult at last subsiding. Surprisingly, the aggravated apartment man did not reappear…suspicious….you'd figure he'd be all over this shit…Seriously, it's been going on for like three minutes now…_

_When both the superheroine and the supervillain regained their composure, they glared furiously at each other. The pair looked the other over but neither made a move, one out of exhaustion and the other out of his duty to his employer. Finally, it was Chappy Rukia who spoke. "I can't believe you admitted to having a freaky mask fetish," she quipped with a snide grin on her face._

_Behind The Mystic's mask, he was grinning as well and it showed in his retort. "I can't believe how easy it was to get you out of those clothes…" He motioned to her hand that covered her breast and finished, "I got a good look anyway. That'll satisfy for now…"_

_Chappy Rukia's face flushed fiercely and she gritted her teeth but before she could retort, the masked figure disappeared into the night, leaving only the image of his mask burned into the superheroine's mind. Slowly standing, the superheroine began to jump away from the scene, fearful for her future as a crime fighter._

* * *

The duo argued each other about masked fetishes and a rabbit cartoon. This was getting nowhere so they decided to put it on hold and returned to the story.

* * *

_Present time…_

_-Kuchiki Manor-_

_Shirayuki laid her unconscious mistress in her lavish bed. The faithful maid had undressed the young superheroine and hung up her 'Chappy Suit', as the pair had lovingly began to call the violet armor._

_Although incredibly worried about the missing breast piece and the cryptic message her Lady said before she lost consciousness. The white haired woman wanted to inquire further but she knew that Rukia needed her rest. After all, her Lady was at the top of her class at Karakura University and Shirayuki would be damned if she let Rukia slack on her studies._

_It was the duty of her faithful maid to make sure that after the superheroine retired from the life of crime, she had a degree to fall back on. Never can be too careful with the messed up economy and the increasing demand for jobs._

_Returning to the Chappy Hole, Shirayuki dutifully fed the lonely rabbits before venturing to the case that held her mistress' armor. Whoever tore such a hole in this armor was certainly impressive…it weighed nearly twenty pounds! Nevertheless, the determined maid took the suit down and began to refit the missing breast plate._

_Deep in the back of her mind, Shirayuki knew that her mistress would have need of this suit again soon…that and the missing breast piece was __really__ suspicious!_

_"My Lady is __not a whore__!"_

_To Be Continued…_

_How do you all like the first chapter? Honestly, I'm enjoying the heck out of writing it and I enjoy the unique narrative style I'm using._

_However, I would like to know if you think its working. It's something new that I don't think anyone's tried yet so I'm out on a limb here. If it's confusing or not working, let me know. I appreciate feedback from the readers, especially on these topics._

_By the way, I'm going to borrow elements from stereotypical superheroes for a number of comedic elements; such as the title of each chapter._

_I'll update this story regularly, unless life gets in my way._

_Please review and keep on smiling you beautiful readers!_

* * *

The chapter was finally over. They turned to each other and began to resume their argument...

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

They froze and turned their attention to the door. Ichigo asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me oni-chan! Your friends are here."

He sighed and replied back, "Send them in." They waited for their guests to arrive and the door opened…

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey…"

"Kurosaki…"

Their guests were none other than Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Uryu Ishida. This was going to be a long day.

_**End of Chapter II**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter. For every one of you readers out there I want to let you know that I'm not doing the same as _**Don't Judge A Fanfiction By Its Summary**_by _**TheMuseumOfJeanette**_. I'm doing my own version here so don't sue me okay. Don't forget to Read & Review everybody, thanks.


End file.
